Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Boxer, Steven, G RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 8193-Project_Summary_Abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 4317-Project_Narrative.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 246-References1.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 3215-Facilities_&_Other_Resources.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 6960-Equipment1.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Boxer, Steven, G The long-term goals of this project are to develop methods to probe the organization and dynamic reorganization of biological membranes. This includes interactions among the components within membranes, interactions between membrane surfaces that lead to binding, fusion, and pattern formation, and conformational changes of proteins associated with membranes. The lipid bilayer is the basic structure common to biological membranes. Membrane fluidity is critical for biological functions that depend upon conformational changes within membranes, the lateral association or clustering of multiple components, and processes that change membrane topology such as edo- and exocytocis and fusion. This proposal outlines new types of experiments that probe these basic aspects of membrane dynamics using tools that have been developed to pattern, manipulate and image supported bilayers. During the next grant period the focus will be on the mechanism of vesicle fusion, using vesicles that are tethered to supported bilayers and whose interactions can be monitored at the level of individual vesicles (Aim 1);the lateral association and organization of lipids and membrane anchored proteins using a novel type of imaging mass spectrometry that permits membrane composition analysis with unprecedented lateral resolution, sensitivity and information content (Aim 2);and the design and fabrication of an integrated optical/electrical device that will permit high precision interferometry on planar bilayers to probe conformational transitions of membrane-associated proteins, with an initial focus on voltage-gated ion channels (Aim 3). Each aim depends upon the development of new supported lipid bilayer architectures and analytical methods that can have a broad impact on studies of biological membranes. Project Description Page 6